My Heart
by IzzyFiction
Summary: Bella goes to save Edward, but gets way more than she bargained for. Can her new mates heal her? Or will the walls around her heart never be broken down? M for a reason. (later chapters . . . . XD)
1. Heart

**I do not own twilight. I can only dream . . .**

Chapter 1: Heart

"How about you, Bella?" He turned his crimson gaze on me. "Would you like to join our little family?" his smile was large but his eyes told a different story. My shock must have shown on my face. "n-no, thank you." his eyes darkened, but his smile just got brighter. "Ah, well, Some people do need a little . . . convincing." His tone made me flinch back on instinct. He terrified me, but at the same time, I needed him. He was so amazingly handsome. I felt like . . . claiming him. I wanted to show the world he was mine. I was entranced. His eyes held mine in a grip so magical i didn't want to break it. But it seemed to trap me. I felt like he was my path to heaven. But only a part of it . . . It was very strange. His eyes finally moved off me and onto someone much more intriguing. "Caius." he motioned to the man beside him and indicated to Edward.

Caius smiled evilly and smoothly stood. Why were these three kings all so . . . attractive!? Caius was as mesmerizing as Aro, if not more. But power, and death, radiated off him in waves. i felt like I should run. But I didn't know in which direction. Into his arms? Out the door? I was rooted to the spot. He stalked towards us, one slow, silent step at a time. I trembled and pressed myself against Edward. But I wanted to tear myself away. "STOP!" A voice rang through the room. zit held authority and power, but was hoarse, as if it had not been used in many years. The man sitting on the throne to Aro's other side was suddenly standing next to Aro. He was beautiful as well. God!

The three men in front of me made me feel. It was so strange. I'm not sure if I like it or not. I couldn't take my eyes off them. I wanted them to stand closer together so I could ogle all three at once. On the other hand, I wanted to run for my life. While screaming. Very loudly. So yea. Little bit conflicted. Marcus (I remember his name from Carlisle's painting) Touched Aro's hand, and then stayed by his side. Aro gasped as Marcus's thoughts and feelings ran through him. Then something that I wasn't expecting happened.

Edward lost control.

His roar echoed through the room. Aro, Marcus and Caius didn't even flinch. Aro, Marcus, Caius. Aro. I love the way it's short, precise. Doesn't mess around. Marcus. Harder at the beginning, softer in the middle with a hiss at the end. I love the way it can't be shortened. Caius. Caius . . . I love the way the his mane just slips off my tongue. I also love the way I could hiss it in anger if he ever pissed me off.

Edward was shaking in anger. I tried to pull away but as soon as he felt my retreat and pulled me into him. I struggled, I didn't want to be around him. As I tried to wriggle out of his arms, all that happened was that they got tighter. Soon he had me crying out in pain as I felt the bruises forming. They just got tighter. I could feel my bones contorting. I whimpered in pain. I felt one rib crack and gasped in agony. "Edward, stop. EDWARD. Please stop. OW! Edward you're hurting me." I pleaded him to stop. I cried out as more of my ribs snapped. "OW! Edward! STOP!" He still wasn't listening. He was too caught up in his rage to notice me. He was glaring at the kings with absolute hate. Like, he hated them more than he hated it when Mike tried to flirt with me. Key word, tried. But anyway. He really didn't like those guys.

Edward was now just growling loudly. I was still in pain. Aro's face changed as he heard my pain. Now just breathing hurt. Aro's face was now as black as the material that cloaked him. Marcus's face was just a murderous, Caius's was just plain terrifying. I smirked through the pain. Edward should be scared. Very scared.

I have no idea how I knew that.

Edward was still growling loudly. It was ringing through the room, echoing. He suddenly walked over to me and gathered me up, as if he wanted to comfort me. Then, he bolted.

He picked me up, cradling me in his arms. I don't think they were expecting that, as he got out of that room with no trouble. he stopped cradling and started crushing. I screamed in pain. Then, the pain in my sides was overtaken. By the pain in my heart. I screamed. Loud, piercingly clear. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. Oh god. KILL ME NOW! I sobbed in pain as the pain just got worse. And worse. Edward roared loudly in frustration.

I heard roars from further down the corridor. I would have noticed more but I was a bit preoccupied with the PAIN. I moaned as it got worse the faster Edward ran. I screamed. "It HURTS! Make it stop! It hurts so bad!" I would have been writhing around in pain but Edwards crushing grip kept me in place. I NEEDED something. My heart! I needed my heart "STOP THE PAIN! MAKE IT STOP!" I was panting as the words ripped their way through my throat.

Edward suddenly collapsed. I would have been worried but I was too engrossed in my own pain to worry about his. I heard stifled moans of pain coming from a ways down the corridor. Then, the pain in my chest eased as I heard the rustling of fabric and the breeze of vampire speed. The pain became more and more bearable. Then, it disappeared completely. I felt a cold pair of arms circle around my little ball and the cradle me hesitantly, as if I was a little china doll that they could not afford to break. I somehow felt absolutely safe and looked after in this arms. I felt more hands touching me, almost petting me. It was comforting as I was stroked. It took too much energy to do anything. I snuggled into the arms and let the black take me over.

**Izzy here**

**make sure to check out my other stories.**

**Hope you like!**

**Izzy out!**


	2. No Pressure

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. Thank god. **

Chapter 2: No Pressure

I could hear voices. Just whispers, murmurs at first, then they got louder and more defined and I began to make out words. "Do you think that she'll wake up soon?" "her heart beat just got stronger. It shouldn't be too long . . . I would think that she can hear us now." "Really? Isabella? Can you hear me? Please wake up. We have a lot to talk about." I wanted to come back. I wanted to come back to the voice. "Isabella." His voice was close to my ear as I felt his hot breath on my cheek "I will explain." Still couldn't come back! Little bit of reluctance . . . "Edward is not here. He is gone. He can no longer hurt you." My eyelids fluttered. "Now come back to me, ma chérie, ma belle, mon précieux. Reviens-moi, ouvrez vos yeux. . . Mon Bella." I had no freaking idea what language he was speaking in, but it was soo beautiful. And so fucking HOT! My eyes opened and stared into warm dark red ones. The bruises under his eyes were proof that he needed to feed.

I slowly reached up a hand and stroked those bruises.

I don't think I realised what that would do to him. His eyes closed and a strange purring sound rumbled from the depths of his chest. I drew my hand back, falling back asleep.

Lets just say that those crimson eyes featured rather largely in my dreams as I slept. It was a healthy sleep this time. A nice sleep.

I woke to the feeling of a cold hand on my forehead. Thats strange. Edward usually avoids touching me. I rolled over, murmuring his name. Then I remembered. I cried out in pain as I remembered the pain he put me through. "Bella, I don't love you. You were just a toy." I screamed. I felt hands stroking me. "Isabella wake up." "Mon Bella . . . You are safe." "Ma chérie, Wake. Please" My eyes opened as I bolted upright, tears on my cheeks, chest heaving. "He's gone" Was all I managed to gasp out. 'yes he is. he is gone. But we have just arrived. And we will not leave" I believed him.

My eyes opened to see Aro, Marcus and Caius standing above me. I smiled at the sight of them. I loved them already. Most definitely not sisterly love. This was strange. It's almost like I have no control over this. Someone else, something else was at work here. Something a lot more powerful than me. I decided not to fight it. If the something was more powerful, I'll just have to hope that they are more wise as well.

I smiled up at them sweetly as they lay me back down. "You should get more sleep, Isabella" Aro said gently. I sighed. "I have slept for long enough" Aro looked at me disapprovingly, but I pulled the puppy eyes. He helped me up. Caius tugged my arm around his shoulders. I was fine so walked on my own. Then I tried to take a deep breath, and figured out the I wasn't fine. My ribs must have been cracked. The three kings winced with me. Like . . . seeing me in pain caused them pain.

Thats when it hit. Calming me . . . Vampire Kings taking notice of a little human . . . always being here. The comforting feeling I get when I'm around them . . . God! I was mated . . . the the three kings of the vampire world.

NO PRESSURE!

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ****PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ****PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ****PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ****PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE DON'T KILL ME **

**I know, it's been a while. yes, its short. I'm trying ok!? **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Sorry for the cliffy. **

**Izzy out!**


End file.
